Cat and Mouse
by Kittypride16
Summary: Paul and Dawn are together, yet they both missed the things they loved. Song Fic. One shot! Ikarishipping.


Okay, I really just felt like writing a random story. XD I hope you enjoy this. It is a One-Shot! This song is entitled: "Cat and Mouse" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

* * *

_Softly we tremble tonight; picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site,_

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change; I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

Dawn sat on the bed of their room; hers and Paul's. It had been a few years since she first started her journey, and a few months and they had been together happily; or as happily as you could be when you missed stuff you have always loved. Dawn clutched the photograph of her, Paul, and Piplup; she stared the eyes. Her own eyes; feeling the happiness she felt, the happiness she was still supposed to feel. She sighed as she stood and set the picture back on the dresser. "I have to go see them today," she said. She then brushed her hair and picked up the car keys. "Paul, I'm leaving!" she yelled. Her voice carried through the silent house. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a note on the table.

"_**Gone out; be back for dinner.**_

_**Love Paul"**_

Dawn smiled to herself and set the note back down as she headed out. Today would be a good day; today she would go and see her precious Pokémon. Today she would go and see the things she loved. Just as she opened the door, she received a text. It was from Paul telling her to make sure she stayed safe, and telling her that he would die if something happened to her. Dawn quickly replied with a smiley face and got in her car. Today was going to be a good day.

_We made plans to grow old, believe me there was truth in all those that I told._

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse we are the same people as before this came to light._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me…_

Dawn pulled into the drive and honked the horn lightly. She then hopped out of the car and ran to the front door and waited. Every few seconds, she would glance to the side; glance towards the white picket fence that separated her from her babies.

"Oh hi Dawn, how are you?" Reggie's asked. His face brightened when he saw her glance towards the fence. Only he knew how much they missed her; and he could only guess how much she missed them. He stepped to the side allowing her entrance into his house. Everything was arranged the same nothing had changed.

"I'm well, how are you Reggie?" she asked. She let a short smile cross over her features as she watched him nod. "Well I am glad you are doing so well. Can I see them? Are they ok?" she asked. She flushed a little. She had to admit she was embarrassed for rushing like that. She came in the house and barely made conversation. Yet she wanted to spend all the time with them she could. She wanted to be with them more than anything at the moment.

"They are all just fine. Here, let me get the door for you," he answered. He then pulled open the side door leading out into the field. Dawn smiled and bowed to thank him as she stepped through and looked around the yard nervously.

"Guys, I have come to visit. I brought poffins!" she exclaimed. Shortly after a huge Mamoswine ran up to her and picked her up in his trunk. "Aww… I missed you too," she cooed. She then pat him on his tusk as he lowered her to the ground. She then looked and saw her other three Pokémon jumping for joy at the site of her. "It has been a while, huh?" she asked. She then petted them each and smiled at them. "Come on, let's find a nice place to eat out here," she finished.

She set off with her Pokémon to a small apple tree and set at the base of it. "Poffin time!" she yelled. She then smiled while holding up a pink and white handkerchief. "Here you are Piplup, five for you," she said. She smiled as she yelled and squirmed with happiness. "Five for you Buneary," she said. Once again she smiled at the bunny as she covered her face in her fur. "Five for you Pachirisu," she said. She hand the poffins to the overly happy rodent while petting his head gently. "Fifteen for you Mamoswine," she encouraged. She then laid her head back on the grass as she watched her Pokémon eat. After they were done they led her all over the yard, showing her their favorite hiding places, and their greatest treasures. Dawn sighed as she looked up at the sky. The sun was near setting, yet she felt that time barely passed them. "Well it looks like it is time for me to go," she sighed. Her Pokémon wailed against the fact. "I know, I wish I could just run off with you all too," she swooned. She then wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Are you leaving already?" Reggie asked. Dawn nodded as she headed towards the door to see herself out. Reggie noticed her tears and sighed, "You know, you should finish your dream. Remember, becoming a coordinator and all." Dawn looked at him sadly, in disbelief.

"I couldn't. I promised!" she choked out. Her tears began to race down her face at a faster rate. No matter how many times she wiped her eyes, they seemed to come back. He looked up from his magazine towards her.

"Promised? Promised what?" he asked. It was a simple question but Dawn stumbled over the answer. In her mind it was clear, yet in her heart there was a hole. A whole that grew bigger every time she left them; a whole that needed to be filled yet couldn't.

"I promised that I would stay with him, I promised I would never leave him after what we been through; after what he did for me," she answered. She looked at Reggie whom was grinning shyly. She then began to twiddle her finger and wiped at her tears once more.

"I said you should finish what you started. That doesn't mean you have to leave each other in the process. I mean it really isn't that big of a deal. If you two love each other then you will fall in love again. Over and over again; there won't be a timeframe," he answered. "I mean are you happy with where you are in life?" he asked. She shook her head and gasped at the new realization.

"Ho—How would I tell him?" she questioned. She looked at him eagerly; hoping he had the answers; hoping he could save her from the prison she was stuck in. He smiled at her and took her hand and set her on the couch,

"I will tell him, I will help you help yourself," he answered. Dawn sat there looking at the walls. It had been a few minutes, yet for her it felt like hours. She watched Reggie walk past his bedroom room ever few seconds; he was still on the phone, still talking to his brother. Once he hung up he walked n the room and smiled at her. "He was kind of happy. He missed things himself, he says as long as you agree, he will too," he explained. Dawn nodded and jumped and hugged Reggie. She then ran back to the field and retrieved her Pokémon.

"Come on you times we are going home," she said. With that, she walked to her car, with the Pokémon at her side; and drove off. Drove to her apartment to retrieve her stuff; drove up to achieve her dreams. Once she was done packing, she looked over at her Pokémon whom were sleeping soundly, spread across her bed. "I guess rest would be a good idea before the journey," she said. She crawled into the bed smiling as she pulled Buneary closer to herself. And drifted to sleep with one last thought: 'This was a good day!'

_You must live for me too'…for me too'… yeah yeah_

_You said that you would die for me._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_Am I supposed to be happy? If all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me… you said that you would die for me…_

Dawn woke up bright, and early in the morning. She smiled to herself as she looked at her Pokémon. "Time to go you guys," she cheered. They all cheered back and waited as Dawn dressed herself for the day. She walked down the stairs and looked everything for the last time. "Paul!" she exclaimed. He sat on the sofa staring up at her. He was dressed in some travel gear as well. He obviously waited for her to get up.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. Dawn nodded and smiled at him. Her smile was not returned however; yet that was normal. "Just be safe, and don't do anything stupid," he muttered.

"No need to worry," she answered. She smiled at him eagerly once again. "Just do me a favor, okay?" she asked. He looked at her and nodded. "Make sure you do everything now, have fun. When we get back together it will be for good okay?" she asked. He nodded. A grin graced his features as he opened the door. She walked out and he followed. They then glanced at each other and the house once more and went their separate ways.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this. I tried to keep a smooth running story, yet stick to the lyrics as much as possible. Everyone cheer, this is my third one-shot. Review and tell me what you think. Remmeber, reviews mean love!


End file.
